


【DMC||DV/N新V】MONKEY/可爱的你

by AHydrogen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, V单方性转, 生子情节有请注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 我的爱人、如此可爱。肉体凡胎将你造就，可蜜糖尤不及和你与共。





	【DMC||DV/N新V】MONKEY/可爱的你

**Author's Note:**

> 命运逆转前提注意，V哥单方性转  
> 含性描写、怀孕情节，请注意；  
> 接前文【DOG/血肉之躯】&【MICE/胡椒与盐】的第三弹  
> 还是OOC到没朋友

0  
即便解决了一些问题，仍会有更多问题出现。  
可这又有何妨。

1  
他和维吉尔谈过关于性的问题，顺带着一起严肃地聊了聊他糟糕的进食习惯，维吉尔可以列举他的一百条罪状，可最后却只是叹了口气。  
相处生活没有但丁想象的那样艰难，当然，也并不很妙趣横生，维吉尔就是维吉尔，可以坐在厚重的木桌子前冷静而理性地跟他探讨一周做几次比较有助于生理健康。  
——纵欲会让你变得软弱，但丁。  
她平静地告诫，仿佛每一次但丁都没有让她爽到一样。这让但丁或多或少感到有点不悦，可另一方面，维吉尔又很努力地试图迎合过他的一些喜好——她甚至见鬼地允许但丁往她身体里塞一些乱七八糟的东西，每一回但丁都觉得她都像是处于爆炸边缘的核弹，但她又都忍住了。  
她有一套自己高傲的尊严哲学，变着法儿地捏紧床单折磨自己，表面上透露出的情态有着隐忍和大无畏，几乎堪称可爱。  
但丁能从中收获一些细微而精妙的平静，于是性爱里总能有一星半点的理智幸存。  
他其实苦恼过欲望无法得到全然餍足的体验，可久而久之，但丁发现自己好像渐渐能克服这些了——他爬过了一座怪石嶙峋的高山，而后进入了金黄湛蓝的彩色世界，极目远眺后顺着下坡地路小心翼翼地走下去。  
满脸不耐烦的维吉尔会是他的同伴，她走在前面、一步或两步的地方，长长的外套边缘会拂过路边细小的花朵。她不太回头看但丁，走得四平八稳，脚步偶尔会停下来、等一会儿。  
但丁。她在现实中叫他的声音也是轻声细语的，从虚无的试探变成平稳的笃定，但丁喜欢这种转变，就像是他喜欢在和维吉尔相处过程中慢慢变化的自己——一些新的东西冒出了头，它们把那些滚烫而偏执的欲望掀翻，露出下面怪异而丑陋的伤疤，但丁仔仔细细地阅读它们，最后恍然大悟——自己不过是想在某些地方留下一些痕迹、不可磨灭的。  
于是他投注了更多的注意力、又或者是通常意义上人们所说的——爱，在他那王八蛋的双胞胎身上。他开始沉迷另一种方向的体验，摒弃暴力，而是投奔黏腻柔软的方向，维吉尔对这些很没辙，她惊讶的眼睛里有失控和费解，最后被挤压出眼泪的时候还会有一点烦闷和委屈，但丁会忍不住趴在她的胸口低声笑出来，而后转个身，把她搁在自己的身上。  
他细细抚摸过维吉尔的脸颊，像是抚摸自己残缺灵魂中不可分割的一部分。  
——你一直都拥有。  
他喜欢触摸维吉尔时那种不冷不热的感受，然后他会胸口发闷——可能是因为这女人好歹快一米八，也可能是因为他感到自己被什么满溢的东西填满了。  
他不会和维吉尔分享这种奇异的感受，毕竟一旦说出口，维吉尔笨拙的体贴就会变成一种理所当然的沉默，他享受他双胞胎笨拙地示好，以暴虐又或是冷酷的方式，甘之如饴。

但丁记得有一回，好像是个雨天，他在下午冒着室内幻影剑之雨的威胁成功怂恿维吉尔和他一块儿躺倒床上苟且。  
他随手拈了一块巧克力塞进扩张到一半的甬道入口。维吉尔被硌得难受，眼神凶狠地瞪他。  
“拿出去。”她的声音寒气森森，但丁却不知死活地把她的腿架到了自己的肩膀上。  
幻影剑比想象中来得更早，从肋骨的下方插进来，但丁疼得扶住床单。  
“别这样，你可以坚持住的。”他笑得有点没脸没皮，顺便用手抹了一把自己的血涂到女人的皮肤上。她的大腿内侧很白，红色的血液在上面显得突兀到扎眼，“维吉尔，你也得学会自己享受。”  
“我的性感受能力正常。”维吉尔梗着脖子辩解，可但丁接下去的表现让她说不出话来了。  
他像是舔舐棒冰的小孩一样用舌头贴住整个入口，很用力、但也不那么用力，巧克力可能融化了一点，维吉尔怪异地想，她感觉很微妙——整个人都黏腻了起来，甜味散开，还有一点无可名状的熏熏然，而但丁的抚摸也在煽风点火。  
“你到底想干嘛。”她苦闷地问。  
“帮你爽到。”但丁的回答很简洁，事实上，维吉尔隐形的迁就总让他心里有点没谱——他突然有点遗憾维吉尔没有老二，不能直观地表现出她的真实感受。他一度甚至怀疑维吉尔究竟是不是性冷淡——每一次性高潮都有点微妙的欠缺火候。  
可现在，维吉尔的反应告诉他，一切的原因可能是他努力错了方向。  
——维吉尔可能喜欢更温柔一点的对待——没脸没皮地挪走她的防线和门槛，用她不熟悉的、从没做过心理准备地方式对她吧。  
于是这单调苦涩的调情也变得有点趣味了，维吉尔努力挣扎了两三回，可无奈姿势太过被动，她最终只能像是砧板上的活鱼，苦闷地踢蹬着小腿。  
对了，顺带一提，她的腿很好看。但丁在心里补充道，手忍不住从膝窝背后摸下去，直到她的尾椎骨，再然后绕到她的身前，她柔软的小腹。  
维吉尔看起来很困惑，她过分理性的大脑显然不能理解为什么要把食物塞进性交的通道这种反理性反直觉的做法，她甚至还在瞪但丁。  
“我最后一次警告你……”  
“可我喜欢这样。”但丁拿出了自己的杀手锏，“我现在爽到不行。”  
维吉尔抿了抿嘴唇，她显然很想骂人，可她还是忍住了，然后满脸火气地靠着枕头，自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。  
——你看，她就是这样溺爱他。  
是争强好胜也罢、是内疚作祟也好，当然，如果是纯粹的爱恋与欢喜就更好。  
维吉尔虽然从不愿意说明这些种种，可她自然有一套完整的哲学，但丁花了漫长的五年多的时光弄清楚这些，而后又再额外多花了一年时间说服自己有权利享受她给予的这份特权。  
所以，现在，他不介意再多花一点时间也说服她。  
想到这里，但丁的动作停止了，巧克力坚硬的外壳已经彻底被融成了柔软的形态，表面圆润而可爱，但丁用手指轻轻拨弄了它一下，维吉尔发出短促的闷哼，而后巧克力薄薄的表面裂开了，透明的液体向外涌出来。  
糟糕，是酒心巧克力。  
但丁毫无内疚心地想，不胜酒力的维吉尔很快就会意识到这玩意儿里含有酒精，一开始她绝对会生气到想把他分尸，他们可能不得不就这样的状态打上一架，但用不了多久，维吉尔的大脑就会变成一团浆糊，到时候她会懒得动弹，并依偎到距离最近的东西身边恹恹思睡。  
之后会有一个吻，最轻柔的那种，维吉尔会困惑地仰起面孔，好像她已经等待了千百万年一样——别问他是怎么知道的，他就是知道，毕竟他们已经相处了六年有余。  
他的野心成功了，维吉尔当天夜里被他折腾得不轻，并算不上大伤的淤青躲过了她完美主义的魔力的审查，成功坚持到了第二天，于是，在早上洗过澡之后，维吉尔毫不留情地把但丁摁在桌子上暴揍了一顿，并强迫他吃了一整盘他讨厌的色拉。

2  
大约是第二年、他们同居的第二年，但丁头一回产生了要在维吉尔的身上留下什么痕迹的想法。  
他想过很多歪门邪道的方法——诅咒有点过激，伤疤也似乎没有必要，那该留下一些什么呢？凭借着他在魔界磨练出的本能，他得出了一个相当不讨维吉尔喜欢的答案——留下一个孩子，在她的子宫里，和她度过几个月（可能三四个月、也可能一年多，恶魔的孕期总是很不稳定），用切肤的感受将他们捆绑到一块儿。  
于是关于异常热切的性爱的戒断反应出现了，他变回了最开始维吉尔最讨厌的小狗的样子，粘乎乎的、不干正事，无时无刻不想圈着她。  
“这不会让我们的关系持久。”维吉尔对此的反感溢于言表。  
那时候的但丁并不明白她为什么总那么喜欢破坏气氛，多少也有点烦闷，“你难道不想跟我在一起吗？”  
维吉尔沉默了一会儿，“想。”她的坦诚缓解了但丁的焦躁，“可不是这样，但丁。”  
“那应该怎么样？一起吃斋念佛吗？”但丁反问。  
“我觉得这不失为一种好方法。”维吉尔无情地用更刻薄的方式进行反击，“毕竟这能让你只能用来养鱼的脑袋多思考一些别的。”  
她甚至用上了比喻和挖苦，但丁充分感受到了她企图说服自己的决心有多强大。  
“那你希望我思考一点什么？猎魔？那些丑八怪恶魔会比我更有趣吗？”但丁承认，维吉尔沉迷书本和研究资料的行为让他真的很不满。  
维吉尔闻言张了张嘴，在短暂的深呼吸后，她尽可能心平气和地说，“思考我们之间的关系，我，和你。”  
——没有思考这个的明明是你。但丁也板起了面孔，他们对视一眼，然后各自默默走开。他们可以为很多事情打架斗殴，但绝不是这种小家子气而没意义的情感纠纷——这有失半魔人的尊严。  
于是他们冷战了好几天，最先忍不下去的是但丁，他觉得这对于他不公平——维吉尔是把他捡回家的那一个，她不应该对他视若无睹。  
他决定反击，所以走进厨房，从背后抱住维吉尔背脊。女人像是早料到了会有这种情况，只冷静地地旋转着控制炉灶火焰大小的旋钮。  
是这样了，她是控制者，但丁阴郁地盯着那个小小的按钮烦躁地想，她随时都可以走开，一旦觉得她已经尽完自己见鬼的义务之后。她甚至在床上都很少真正地放纵自己。  
“维吉尔。”他疲倦地说，“为我留下一点什么吧。”  
维吉尔冷淡地回答，“晚饭十分钟之后好，如果不洗手那你今天只能吃碗。”  
“你为什么要逃避我。”但丁灰心地问。  
“洗手。”维吉尔好像没听见他的问题似的。  
“维吉尔！”  
“你非得像是小女孩一样喋喋不休吗，但丁。”维吉尔终于把怒火摊开放到但丁的面前，她甚至用力地推开但丁，任由他的后脑勺撞到墙壁。接着但丁看见她怒气冲冲地走过来，一只手揪住他的衣领，表情扭曲了一会儿，然后不情不愿地说。  
“我会留下，但丁。”  
她说，但丁有点错愕。  
“成熟一点。现在，去洗手，然后准备吃饭。”

那顿晚饭几乎尴尬到爆炸。  
维吉尔为了自己说的肉麻话起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但丁也突然意识到自己就像是个头一回谈恋爱的初中小女孩儿一样患得患失。  
气氛比冷战时还要僵硬，但丁唯一找到说话的机会就是晚饭后去洗碗的时刻——他总是抢着做这种细碎的小家务（反正维吉尔这女人其实对家务这种事情早就烦透了），一开始总是弄破脆弱的碗碟，后来他终于找到了一点窍门，他甚至一度愚蠢地觉得洗碗池就是启迪他智慧、涤荡他心灵的圣泉。  
可是那水是自来水，教堂里的圣水也只会让他们这些半魔人痛苦。  
因此，当他端着餐具走到流理台边时，他终于承认——一切都很普通、生活、性爱、拥抱，一切都是稍纵即逝的，如果维吉尔不想，他不能在她生命里留下任何东西。他永远都会是异乡的过路人，带着饥肠辘辘、四处漂泊。  
或许是因为心不在焉，他打碎了一个碗，不算是很糟糕的记录，但足够叫他更加丧气。他耷拉着脑袋回到客厅，而维吉尔在那里等他。  
她坐在桌前，表情肃穆，像是要给但丁下达什么判决。  
“闭嘴。”他下意识地说。  
“再说一遍？（How dare you.）”维吉尔没有表情地用魔力拉开了一张椅子，示意但丁坐下。  
她现在像极了电影里的大魔王，但丁想。  
他不情不愿地就着椅子坐下，而后看向维吉尔，从头发到眼睛，最后再是浅色的嘴唇。  
“我想跟你谈一谈。”大魔王说。  
“正好，我也觉得我们应该聊一聊。”但丁烦闷地回答。他一点都不指望维吉尔会好好跟他谈一些风花雪月的事情，而事实上，维吉尔也没有。  
最开始是性爱，然后是饮食，维吉尔的声音比纪实频道的纪录片朗诵稿件时更加无情，但丁甚至怀疑自己是不是在聆听什么健康生命的科普讲座，他有好几次想要插嘴，不过都被维吉尔警告的眼神制止了。说到最后，维吉尔叹了一口气。  
“我会跟你做爱。”她说，“因为我喜欢你。”  
好吧，维吉尔赢了。但丁见鬼地想，这女人到底是什么东西，为什么总能出其不备给他来一些这样的打击。  
“就像我不会走一样，但丁。”维吉尔难得用上了有点疲惫的口吻。“你没必要患得患失。”  
她短暂地暂停了这场单方面的训斥。  
“我爱你。”  
最终，她以此作为结尾，仓促，直白，带着维吉尔式的粗暴与温柔。

3  
但丁现在有更多的时间和精力分配给别的事情了。  
他甚至在花圃里移植了一点石榴和夹竹桃，他会在没有工作（也就是一周中五到六天）的时候蹲在那儿摆弄植物，然后满手是泥地对维吉尔造次。维吉尔警告过他至少三百次不准用脏兮兮的手碰她的书，可但丁总是屡教不改，他像是一夜之间变回了童年无忧无虑的模样，任性、乐观、总是热情洋溢，他会故意把一些属于维吉尔的东西藏起来，再在某些时刻拿出来邀功。  
维吉尔对于他的评价也因此从愚蠢渐渐转移集中到幼稚——只可惜但丁的幼稚似乎只限定于她。  
离开这片区域，他又会变得有点吊儿郎当、神志飘忽。  
很久以后帕蒂提起过那样的但丁——现在想想，他那时候简直就像是在故作深沉。  
维吉尔听到这个评价时不动声色，而但丁却会难得显得有点狼狈和害羞。  
他并没有故作深沉，他只是还没能来得及学会和别人的相处——他插科打诨，又或是对易碎品们小心翼翼地保持距离，像是一只施展不开手脚的野生动物。

“我还以为你会跟他们一块儿啰嗦。”曾有一次，他们在一同外出执行任务时维吉尔在酒吧外的石阶上找到了他，然后坐到他身边。  
那一回她穿着西装，挺拔的身体很轻易就伪装成了男人的形态，只是她还是过分纤细，裹着袜子的脚踝格外惹眼。  
但丁借着月光多看了她两眼，他得承认这样的维吉尔比平时更具有吸引力——剪短的头发、故意强化了轮廓感的面孔、还有合身的男款西装。  
“蕾蒂哪儿找来这种衣服的。”但丁问。  
“订做的。”维吉尔在这方面向来很舍得花钱，她是个不喜欢亏待自己的女人。  
但丁低声笑起来，“难怪很合身，我都开始幻想要是你是我老哥会怎么样。”  
会怎么样？八成还是这样，一样的王八蛋、薄情寡性、让人喜忧参半，却又成熟冷静得让人恐惧，她总会是那个在抓着他手前进的人，从地狱里、从烈火里，即便满身是血也绝不退却。  
世界上怎么会有这么精明又愚蠢的人？  
但丁叹了口气，弥漫在心头的欲望慢慢退开，月亮的轮廓变得清晰起来——他是如此喜欢维吉尔，不管她变成什么模样、什么姿态，只要她那讨人厌的本质没有改变，他都会始终如一地爱她。  
而她也会用隐匿地方式对他给予溺爱和放纵。  
“你希望我跟他们聊天？”  
“你很吵，他们也是。”维吉尔靠着门低头看着手机，她在外出执行任务时会屈服于电子书的便利。  
“不怕我找到个可爱的姑娘跑了？”  
“请便。”维吉尔甚至懒得抬眼睛。  
但丁不由得笑着叹了口气，“我有的时候有点搞不清楚，维吉尔，你到底是太喜欢我了还是根本一点都不喜欢我。”  
你难道不知道吗？维吉尔给了他一个责怪的眼神。

社会关系重建是在第五年完成的丰功伟业。  
这还得多亏了翠西，她追到了蕾蒂，虽然开头有点可笑，不过结局倒是不错，她们甚至一起供了一套房产（虽然贷款大部分是靠从但丁身上压榨劳务费的方式来偿还的），并不定期会组织一些聚餐。  
帕蒂是最热情的响应者，莫里森则是不得不代替维吉尔出席——维吉尔对翠西有一股天生的敌意，可能是因为翠西那和他们已故母亲一模一样的面孔，也可能是因为对于额外的社交毫无兴趣，反正不管如何，她就是不愿意参加他们的聚餐会，即便只是远远和翠西的眼神打一个照面都会像是焦躁的大猫，不自觉地做出一些反常的举动。  
而在这样反常的时刻，但丁突然意识到自己早已拥有了照顾她周全的余力。  
他安抚过她的神经质，而后维吉尔露出了一点困惑的表情，“我又没有怎么样，你以为我是你吗？”  
她的语调比以往还更高高在上，可恰恰是这暴露了她的心虚。  
现在但丁已经摸透了维吉尔的规律了——她胜券在握时往往很平静，甚至会露出一两个让人受宠若惊的笑脸，而当她充满不确定时，她就会显得强势又不可反驳。她没什么了不起的，和自己一样，有欲望、有弱点、有偏爱也有很多很多的坏习惯，肉体凡胎，谁都逃不过这些。  
这样的维吉尔是鲜活的、可爱的，连带着和她相关的恋情一块儿，它们摇身一变成了具有强健生命的植物，根系延展、叶片肥厚，它有自己的脾气，会因为各种渺小而不值一提的事情而烦恼欢喜。  
它们是他贴在床头用来讽刺维吉尔的刻薄的那张小纸条，和所谓的美好差之千里，却有恰巧就立足于幸福的河流的正中央。

“下一次，把你家那位带来。”终于，某次聚餐后，翠西头痛地在门口拉住了但丁，强忍着太阳穴的隐痛发表了一番操作起来极为不可行的建议，“骗来、哄来、哪怕是绑来，什么都行，她可是蕾蒂的摇钱树，总不出现蕾蒂多少会有情绪。”她郁闷地补充道，“对我。”  
——尤其是在但丁大手大脚地把斯巴达之剑给了她之后。  
但丁的无心之举导致了维吉尔对翠西的警惕暴增，有的时候，她甚至会像是会喵喵叫出声的小猫，仔仔细细地保持着和翠西的距离。可出于许多方面的考量，蕾蒂仍然希望能为她们找到个和解的方法——至少有大难的时候她俩能互相搭把手。  
翠西和但丁当然都明白蕾蒂的意思，可维吉尔的反常也绝不是什么能随便破解的1+1=2，他们都知道维吉尔对翠西抗拒的真正原有——坚强入她，心底也有不愿让人触碰的伤疤。比如他们的母亲，比如那个壁橱，又比如许许多多在人间孤独而无助的时刻。分别之后，他们其实都在各自的地狱之中，一个面对的死亡、另一个面对的是无奈，反正跋涉过的，都是绝望的海。  
“你倒是绑一个试试。”但丁半开玩笑得耸了耸肩，“她只是不擅长应付这些。”  
“我也不想成为你们老妈。”翠西痛苦地从喉咙口挤出叹息，有一个但丁一样的儿子就算了——一个维吉尔这样的女儿？饶了她吧，世界上还会有比维吉尔更恐怖的女孩吗？她总是正确，正确到让人讨厌的地步。  
“但她忍不住。”但丁惊讶地发现不知不觉间，他甚至已经能好好描述维吉尔了，刻画她的眼睛、雕琢她的灵魂、数落她的缺点、也夸奖她的优点，“她其实更容易心软。”  
“那就对我也好一点吧。”翠西叹了口气，“虽然我不会把斯巴达之剑还给她的。”  
“准确来说，那是我的。”但丁纠正，“原来它的归属权应该在我手上才对吧？”  
“谁管你。”翠西敷衍地翻了个白眼，在压榨但丁这一点上，她倒是和蕾蒂一样臭味相投。  
但丁忍不住笑出了声，“好吧，我会带到的，你的邀请。”  
“感谢。下次请你吃披萨。”  
“双份芝士。”  
“当心脂肪堆积，帅哥。”  
“当心回去挨’炮’，美女。”但丁摆了摆手，翠西无奈地笑笑，目送但丁骑上摩托，心中突然多了一种感慨。  
好像不过才眨眼的功夫，那个阴沉又总是喜怒无常的魔界之子竟长出了一张温柔的面孔。  
他的喉咙不再满是饥饿的咆哮，连眼睛都变得明亮又柔和了起来。  
真了不起啊，斯巴达的后裔。  
明明满身伤痕，却又奇迹般地得到了新生。这就是爱情的可怕之处了。  
想到这里，她叹了一口气，转身回到了屋子。  
——她有自己的爱人，可爱又可恶、但却使她完整。

2  
但丁倒真没想到过自己还会有这一天。  
这天正好是星期日、一个礼拜的第七天，吃过晚饭后的七点整。  
他坐在家里的沙发上看着自己面孔通红的孩子陷入了长久的沉默。  
——七。  
他忽然意识到，这真是个神奇的数字——在回家后的第七年，他有了自己的孩子，并花了将近七个小时消化了这个消息。  
而后，他回到家，时间是清晨七点左右，维吉尔靠在沙发上静静睡着，重新长长的头发垂在肩头，他忍不住蹑手蹑脚地走过去，可刚一蹲下，那女人就睁开了眼。  
“太慢了。”她的声音有点模糊，甚至有一点沙哑。  
但丁像是小狗一样用面孔蹭了蹭她的手臂，“你在等我吗？”  
维吉尔没有否认，她的直来直往想来是最糟糕的气氛杀手，可这会儿但丁却没法不爱上它。  
于是但丁忍不住握住她的手掌轻轻啄了一口。  
“早上好，维吉尔。”他说，窗外有小雨，维吉尔伸手拨了拨他的头发丝。  
而后但丁突然想起了什么似的让她等一下，维吉尔一头雾水地坐直身体，她看见他风风火火地打开了卧室，她跟着走进去，却发现浑身雨水的男人正一头扎在衣柜里。  
“你在干嘛？”浅薄的床气让她有点烦躁。  
而但丁则是含糊地回答说，找衣服——什么衣服？外套，你的外套。  
维吉尔更加莫名其妙，她又不要出门，难道是突然来了什么紧急任务？她想，若是有一大笔赏金，倒也不是不能考虑。她这边琢磨得仔仔细细，而那一边的但丁也仍旧自言自语——风衣？不合适、这是黑色的。皮夹克？不行、太随便了。那这件呢？  
他举起一件浅灰色的外套虚虚地举到维吉尔的面前比划了一下。  
不行，你穿灰色的不好看。  
维吉尔的思路被强行打断，她嘴角抽搐了一下，清晨被惊醒的愤怒像是肥厚的乌云沉甸甸地压低了她的声线，“你到底在干嘛？”  
“帮你准备出门。”但丁把灰色的那件外套随手扔到了一边，他一般身体埋在衣柜里，不大高兴地抱怨，“你怎么就没一件白色的衣服。”  
我为什么要白色的衣服。维吉尔深吸了一口气，索性理智把这句话绑在了她的喉咙口——不然，若是她真的这么说了，那整个衣柜的衣服就要因为但丁愚蠢的血液而遭殃了。  
“算了，就这件吧。”就在这时，但丁又从衣柜里钻了出来，他发现维吉尔的脸上维持着一种皮笑肉不笑的表情，但也并不紧张，他的眼睛很亮，嘴角几乎要咧到耳根。  
“穿这件吧。”他说，“求你了，维吉尔。”  
维吉尔的表情僵硬了一下——她没法儿拒绝的，但丁得意洋洋地想——她就是如此地溺爱他，尽管方式扭曲、言不由衷。  
果不其然，在短暂的沉默后，维吉尔伸手接过了衣服。  
那是一件墨蓝色的外套，维吉尔的“工作服”，此前大多数和但丁纠缠不清的日子都和这件衣服有关。于是她叹了口气，无可奈何地摇了摇头，“愚蠢。”但还是伸手接过了衣服，“什么委托？”  
“但丁的委托。”他理直气壮地说。  
几乎是话音刚落，维吉尔就反手把外套甩到了但丁的脸上。

“别告诉我，你还信仰上帝。”  
维吉尔深吸了一口气，竭力忍耐着怒火。  
此时此刻，她正不高兴地套着自己的“工作服”被迫站在一座小教堂面前，但丁站在她边上，显得无辜又跃跃欲试。  
好吧，她尝试过矫正但丁的自虐倾向、戒断他过剩的欲望、甚至尽全力鼓励过他建立人际关系以帮助他获取社会支持感，可她忘记最重要的一项了——她没能帮他提高他可悲的智力水平，这是她的不对。  
维吉尔烦躁地想，神圣场所的气息本就和半魔人的血统不对盘，维吉尔不确定是不是因为自己肚子里多了一小块血肉的关系，那天的她感到格外不自在。  
“还行，但婚礼不都是在教堂进行的吗？”但丁理所当然地说。  
有那么一秒，维吉尔感到自己的大脑停转了一小下，她皮笑肉不笑地问，“你的脑袋是鱼缸吗，但丁？”  
“来嘛，反正也不亏。”说着，他已经伸出手，不由分说地把维吉尔拽了进去。

教堂里原来有三个人，加上他们俩就是五个，然后但丁想起来维吉尔的肚皮里还有一个，就笑着掰着手指偷偷跟维吉尔咬耳朵。  
“六。”他说，“这是恶魔的数字，基督耶稣也祝福我们。”  
“幼稚。”维吉尔翻了个白眼，却是不自觉地把挡在小腹上的手掌微微挪开了一点。“我发现你是你真的很愚蠢，但丁。”  
闻言，但丁只是笑，他没带戒指，摸摸口袋也没别的什么东西，就拿起维吉尔的手掌在上面百无聊赖地写上自己的名字，生命线是第一条辅助线，爱情线则是花纹延伸出来的轨迹。  
“你好烦。”维吉尔无奈地抱怨，努力了一下，却没能把手抽出来。  
“我就是这么烦。”但丁耸肩，接着，他们离开了教堂，像是两个急着从恶作剧现场离开的臭小孩。  
那时候他们尚不知晓，在场的人实际上总共有七——路人、他们，以及那对尚未呱呱坠地的双胞胎。  
所以上帝不会祝福他们，祝福他们的是他们自己。

1  
孕期一开始倒没什么大不了，维吉尔照样吃喝、照样工作。  
可方才两三个月，恶魔血脉的威力就在她的肚皮里开始作祟，她开始出现严重的干呕和不适。但丁不得不面对一个格外脆弱的维吉尔，她看起来甚至比最开始和他相互厮杀后的模样还要糟糕——没什么精神，蜷缩起来，窝在床铺中央。她睡着时的呼吸很细，软绵绵地拍打在但丁的心脏上，他突然想起很多很多年之前，自己也曾期盼过会和维吉尔有自己的子嗣——那时候的他是如此坚信唯有如此才能把他们的名字永远地铭刻在一起，而现在看来，那时候的自己简直堪称没有责任心。  
“嘿，维吉尔，要喝点水吗？”夜半时分，维吉尔往往会遭受最大的折磨，月光牵引着恶魔的血液，它怂恿他们的孩子为非作歹。  
“操你的。”这时候的维吉尔是沮丧的，她讨厌力量不受控制的感觉，对但丁的态度差到了极点，“别烦我！”  
好吧好吧，是我的错。她甚至都用上脏话了。但丁无奈地从背后圈住她的身体，“你怎么反而瘦了。”  
他笨拙地抚摸她的肚皮，维吉尔的苦恼像是雾气，浸透了他的呼吸。  
“告诉我，怎么样你会好受一点？”  
维吉尔怎么可能知道，她只能盲目地选择相信但丁。  
她依靠在她的大男孩的怀里，锋利的牙齿咬着他的手，研磨出细细密密的血痕。

但丁一直很担心维吉尔的状态。  
纯正的恶魔生产不会这么痛苦、纯正的人类也有更好的医疗上的破解方法，维吉尔的状况有其特殊，夹在两者之间，半死不活。  
事实上，直到孩子呱呱坠地后但丁才终于可以松一口气——生产过后的维吉尔昏睡了将近一周，魔力透支让她看起来就像是个死人一样，但总算每一天都有点好转。  
新生儿就这样被放到了一边，蕾蒂和翠西甚至不得不义务承担起了抚养还睁不开眼的两个小鬼的任务。  
“你们要记住，你们爸妈就是一对贱人。”蕾蒂小声地给孩子灌输一些“常识”好帮助他们抵御可能发生的任何成长中的风险，但这遭到了翠西的反对。  
然而蕾蒂是对的。  
半魔双子对于小孩的事几乎一窍不通，他们两个在这事上的愚蠢简直惊人得一致。  
就好比知道帕蒂来访时，他们才想起来甚至还没给孩子起名——随便叫什么，和两个孱弱又折磨了她将近一年的肉团待在一块儿而不逃跑就是维吉尔身为母亲能做到的极限了。而他们的父亲，但丁，也没有表示反对，他甚至想用数字给两个小孩编号。  
“你们到底行不行？！”看不下去的是翠西，她和蕾蒂简直要崩溃了，“拜托，他们可是你们的小孩。”  
“我讨厌小孩。”维吉尔低声嘀咕。她难得表现出的孩子气竟然有点好笑，翠西嘴角抽搐了一下，“那有本事你就把他们吞回去。”  
好吧，维吉尔不说话了。她脸色铁青，瞪着那两个还睁不开眼的小东西，而早已适应了人类生活的但丁在这方面似乎要比她强一些，“翠西说得对，他们是我们的小孩。”可紧接着，他如梦初醒般的重复道，“对哦，他们是我们的小孩。”  
说着，他用充满希冀的眼神看了维吉尔一眼，后者像是活吞了一直蟑螂之后满脸懊悔和不情愿地转开了面孔。  
“……”这回连帕蒂都看不过去了。她脑海中完美的维吉尔小姐的形象像是泡沫一样无可挽救地碎开了。  
“那……尼禄（Nero）。”维吉尔看了眼放在床头柜上的黑色封皮的书精装书说，翠西和蕾蒂无奈地对视了一眼——好吧，有名字总强过没名字，至少夜晚也是黑的，到时候他们至少能跟这个可怜的男孩说——你有一个和夜晚一样的名字。干，这听起来倒是挺浪漫的。  
“那另一个呢……”另一个孩子，更小一点的那一个，他看起来整个比他的兄弟小了一圈。维吉尔的目光再次开始在房间内巡游，试图再找出一点可以拿来唬人的元素。  
“V。”而但丁抢先了一步，他说，“就叫V吧。”  
“……”你认真的吗？维吉尔看了但丁一眼。  
比珍珠还真。但丁笑着说，“怎么，做一回被人保护的老弟不也挺好吗？”  
“……你说得对，他们真的是一对贱人。”翠西忍不住对蕾蒂的观点表示了一百二十万分的支持。

尼禄和V的出生对于斯巴达姐弟来说堪称一场旷古烁今的灾难。  
维吉尔压根不喜欢小孩——或者更准确一点地来说，她根本不知道该怎么对待他们——他们太小了，比电影里的道具小孩看起来还要小只，还软绵绵的，光是在那儿就足够叫维吉尔感到惊恐了，可偏偏——两个小孩并不喜欢但丁，他们同样也不喜欢翠西，在魔界生活过的恶魔身上总有一股拍打不掉的戾气，即便再如何温柔也始终无法打动同类的幼崽。  
于是两小只几乎本能地依偎着母体奢求一点保护。  
“做点什么，但丁。”维吉尔僵硬地瞪着但丁，她看起来简直像是只炸毛的家猫，翠西没心没肺地笑得前仰后合，而蕾蒂则是开始担忧未来还有哪个猎魔人会像是维吉尔一样高效又准确地为她带来经济利益。  
“我也想，但他们都不喜欢我。”身为父亲的半魔人也很无奈，“他们连我碰过的玩具都不会再碰。”  
“……”但丁看出来维吉尔的嘴唇酝酿出了“废物”这个词的先兆，不过她忍住了——鉴于她自己也没什么资格说这话。  
于是热热闹闹的第八年就这样徐徐展开，此后每一年都匆忙又兵荒马乱到让但丁和维吉尔精疲力竭。他们无比渴望接到什么猎魔任务——什么都好，哪怕是帮闲得发慌的白痴找小猫都好——可千万别和这两只小恶魔共处一室了。  
不过想归想，在任务结束之后，他们还是会带着忧郁和恐惧从蕾蒂家里把那两个孩子接回去，忍受生理和心理上的双向互相折磨。

尼禄个头窜的很快，V还是相对更加孱弱，不过他似乎有非常良好的语言才能，在蕾蒂和翠西的努力下，他甚至可以举着厚厚的书本给他的孪生哥哥念睡前故事。  
这个发现让维吉尔突然感到振奋——至少，她突然找到了一个突破口，书，那可是她熟悉的领域。  
于是，每一年圣诞节她都会买一大堆书回家，绘本大多价格不菲，立体书就更加要命，但丁被账单吓到脸色发青过，可维吉尔却只是轻描淡写地回答，“我又不是你。”  
哦，好吧。但丁忍下穷困的屈辱，郁闷地托着腮围观维吉尔和尼禄的拉锯战——不同于热爱文学的老弟，尼禄更像他一些——不那么喜欢这些花里胡哨的东西，让他看书不啻于强迫着孩子吃下三斤绿油油的花椰菜。  
“你也该死心了，尼禄就是不喜欢看书。”但丁凉凉地插嘴。他在心里补充道——而且，你压根也不信基督耶稣，哪有恶魔信仰上帝的。  
“只要买得够多，狗也会热爱阅读的。”维吉尔的回答却很气定神闲。  
但丁扑哧一声笑了起来，“你确定你要在这小子面前这么说吗？”  
“我又没骂他。”维吉尔莫名其妙地强行把书塞进了泫然欲泣的尼禄的手里。活泼又总是很坚强的小男孩甚至不得不把求助的目光投向让他本能感到畏惧的老爸身上。  
“帮不了你，她就是这种人。”但丁无情地辜负了尼禄的期待。  
于是他不得不硬着头皮拿起书，走回他兄弟的身边。  
“她说我是小狗。”尼禄沮丧地说。  
“准确地来说，是你还不如小狗。”V认真地纠正。  
听到这话，维吉尔沉默了一会儿，她困惑地看向但丁，仿佛在反思自己到底说错了什么。

0  
纵观尼禄的成长史，那可真是一部可歌可泣的和恶魔斗争的血泪史。  
他不止一次地怀疑过但丁和那个女人（that woman）到底是不是他们亲生爸妈，为了验证这一点，他甚至和V商量过很多验证方法——比如电视里流行的那种，滴血认亲、或是拿着头发去验DNA。  
前一种方法因为他们恶魔爸妈的身手矫健而从未成功过，而后一种——尼禄曾尝试过偷偷收集一根维吉尔的头发，可结果却是他们名义上的老爸长达一周的让人毛骨悚然的诡异微笑。  
于是他乖乖地把那根头发扔掉了，带着屈辱和莫名其妙。  
“他们太坏了！”尼禄愤怒地决定反抗，而他沉迷诗集的老弟则是打着哈欠没心没肺地趴在地上悠闲翻书，“那你该直接去问妈妈。”  
维吉尔总是很偏爱他，想到这里，尼禄有点吃味，“那女人（that woman）说不定会揍我一顿。”  
“不会的。”V敷衍，他把书翻到了下一页，“她总是很容易心软，不像是但丁。”  
尼禄迟疑了一会儿，虽然，直觉上——他其实喜欢但丁更多一些，可V是对的，维吉尔总是会心软，或者说——强迫自己心软，因为这会让事情看起来更符合她强迫症的美学一点。  
“她真的会告诉我吗？”  
“问得委婉一点。”事已至此，V觉得自己得稍微对自己兄弟的人身安全负点责任。

就这样，小英雄尼禄鼓起了勇气。  
他昂首阔步，来到了大厅，抓住正研究着恶魔资料的维吉尔的手臂问，“老妈，我想问你个问题。”  
可能是他的语气很正式，维吉尔给予了充分的重视——她甚至放下了那份爱不释手的文档。  
这惊动了另一边因为同一份资料昏昏欲睡的但丁，他清醒了过来，有些不安地看着对峙中的母子二人以便随时抢救其中任何一个。  
“老妈，我是哪来的？”  
但丁心中隐约有了一点不祥的预感，维吉尔果然从不会让他失望。  
“我和但丁性交之后，精子和卵子结合形成受精卵，经过子宫的培养，就有了你和你弟弟。”  
“维吉尔小姐？？？”但丁被自己的口水呛到，“维吉尔小姐！！！”  
“这是基础的性常识，他应该知道。”维吉尔的理由倒是很有说服力，可这不能帮助大脑当机的尼禄缓解任何尴尬和惊恐，尤其是结合维吉尔面无表情的手势演出。  
“话是这样说没错……”但丁的嘴角抽搐了一下，“但这也有点……”  
“有点什么？事实上，我认为当代青少年最缺乏的就是认知能力还有性知识的培养。”维吉尔客观地发表了自己的观点。  
“好吧，但你儿子哭着跑走了。”但丁强忍住笑意抹了把脸，此时此刻，维吉尔的表情有点尴尬，她和以往一样，压根没意识到自己的发言有任何不妥之处。“他太软弱了。”她硬着头皮说，并再次强调，“再说，我又没说错什么。”  
“现在心虚了？后悔了？嗯？？”  
大约是感到了但丁憋笑的努力，维吉尔阴恻恻地看了但丁一眼，“你是在找茬吗？”

之后很长一段时间，尼禄都没有办法面对自己的父母。  
连蕾蒂和翠西都隐约察觉到了什么，她们询问这男孩到底经历过一些什么，尼禄只好结结巴巴地把事情原原本本重复了一遍。  
“……老天啊。”听完，翠西深吸一口气，“他们两个到底是什么恶魔。”  
你也是恶魔。蕾蒂在心里小声地默念，可并没有把这句话说出口。

时间回到现在，距离这件事过去整整十七年——又是一个七，真是个神奇的数字。  
尼禄和V站在他们恶魔父母的面前告诉他们他们的真爱无敌。  
但丁吓得差点滑下沙发，他少见地说话都带上了点结巴，“但你们是家人。”他尽量隐晦地说。  
坐在一边明显放空自己很久了的维吉尔突然扭头看了他一眼。  
“但你们也是家人，但你们生了我。”  
“这……这不一样……”但丁挠了挠头。“你们是亲兄弟……”  
“你确定你要这么说？”终于，维吉尔动了动嘴唇。  
“……你到底站在哪边啦！！！”但丁抓狂地说。  
“我只是实话实说。”  
“你看。”V转过头对尼禄说，“妈妈其实一直都很讲道理，但是……”  
“……你认真的吗？”尼禄从小就不太理解V对于维吉尔的亲近，忍不住扁了扁嘴。  
“闭嘴，尼禄。”维吉尔冷酷地回应了V的发言，被点名的却是尼禄，“但是这不代表我支持你们。”  
看吧。V耸了耸肩，对着尼禄露出了微笑。  
“我们会努力的。”他乐观地回答并抓住了尼禄的手，而他的傻哥哥——从小遭受了无数迫害的吞咽血泪长大的尼禄先生决定抓住这个机会说点什么。  
可要说些什么呢？  
他看了V一眼，而他的恋人只是笑，不说话。

END

D：没想到啊，我也有今天……  
V：……  
D：不说点什么吗，维吉尔小姐，你也是小孩的家长哦？  
V：我只是在想，要是我们正常长大，可能也会面对这种场面。  
D：……  
D：好嘛，我投降。  
V：不准投降，他们的不坦诚必须受到惩罚。  
D：？！你是魔鬼吗？？？！

**Author's Note:**

> 尼禄，辛苦了（划掉


End file.
